Time Changes Everything
by Hikari no Tenshi
Summary: Valerie has another runin with Jack. ValxDanny
1. Restrooms are NOT Bedrooms

AN: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. This is my first attempt at a DP fic, so here goes...

By the way, it's going to be Valerie/Danny, so there's your fair warning.

* * *

Three friends sat in a small booth at a fast food restaurant. They were joking about what happened earlier that day when one of the males excused himself. 

"I'm going to step in the bathroom right quick, guys. And don't eat my fries," he added, looking directly at the girl sitting next to him.

She just stuck out her tongue before grabbing one of 'said fries' and shoving it into her mouth.

He gave her a half hearted glare before heading into the bathroom.

No one noticed after he entered, a young woman followed him in.

The remaining male threw a smile towards the female in front of him.

"So, whatcha got planned for the summer? Another two month trip to the islands with mom and dad?"

She rolled her eyes before eating another fry. "Actually, no. I was able to convince them to go without me this year. So, I wont have to play referee this summer when they get into a disagreement."

"Wow. How did you convince them to let you stay?" He questioned, honestly surprised.

"Well, I kinda told them, that I was seeing someone and we were planning to go see his parents this month," she confessed, failing at trying to cover the blush of embarrassment on her face.

Her friend smirked before leaning back into his seat. "Are you askin' me out? All these years of being in my **_manly _**presence has finally gotten to you, huh?"

Her response was a swift and sharp kick to his **_manly _**shin.

* * *

'_Why?'_

The question was branded into his mind as full lips trailed his ear, down to his closed mouth.

His breath hitched in his throat when those lips ignited a hard throb in his pelvic area.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're avoiding me," she whispered against the damp skin of his throat. Before he could respond, she sunk her teeth into the warm flesh above his shoulder.

A sharp hiss escaped his lips before she ran a soothing tongue over the abused skin.

'_Why_?'

The question again resurfaced, and this time he spoke it aloud.

"Why? Why now? Why here?" So many questions entered his mind, but it was hard to hold onto them when those small hands disappeared beneath his shirt.

Instead of answering him, she reveled in the feel of smooth hard flesh, that covered lean muscle. When he drew in a sharp breath at the feel of her nails grazing his skin, she smiled in pleasure.

"Why?" he asked again, this time more demanding.

Green eyes studied his face before she removed her hands from his chest.

"Why? Because damn it, I want you. Are you telling me you're not attracted? I've seen you staring at me, ya know? We're both single, healthy adults. Besides," she continued as she ran a hand through his dark hair. "You've always been sweet to me. After that hard time in high school, you really showed me what being a friend really means."

"But, why now?" He questioned, closing his eyes as his resolve started unraveling.

"Why not? We're not seeing anybody. Just admit it, we've had feelings for each other for awhile now, so why not act on it?"

'_Because you don't know._' he answered mentally as the doubts began to resurface.

'_And you wouldn't feel the same about me if you did.'_

"Look," she said suddenly. "I know we don't see everything eye-to-eye and we don't agree on a lot of things,"

'_Like that Phantom bastard.'_ she said to herself.

"But I like _you_. And you like me, right? Even if it's just a little bit?" She asked, her eyes now looking at his in question.

He smiled slightly before lowering his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss, "Of course I do."

Smiling in renewed confidence, she tugged him closer by the sides of his white t-shirt, until their bodies were flushed together.

"And I chose _here _because this is the first time today I've seen you alone, for more than a minute that is. You sure those two friends of yours aren't guard dogs in disguise?" She finished as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He shook his head, yet chuckled in agreement, "That's just how they are. We've always been close though. You know that."

"Yeah, but I've never tried getting you all alone until now," she whispered as she pushed curved hips against his narrow ones.

Large, tan hands scaled her sides and rested on round hips before squeezing slightly.

"This really isn't the appropriate place for this, you know?" Even as he spoke, his hands drew her against his arousal.

"You're right," she agreed before grinding slowly against him.

"Besides, your friends are probably suspicious by now."

He pushed her forward until her back was pressed against wall, then caught her lips in another kiss. His hands released her hips and rose to ease them under the yellow tank top, that clashed against her dark skin.

When thumbs skimmed the underside of her breasts, she unconsciously arched against his unyielding form.

As he teased and tantalized the soft flesh with his hands, he tilted his head down to nip at the subtle skin of her throat.

The throaty moan that she released had his right hand dropping to the hem of the green skirt that fell over brown thighs.

Her skin tingled as fingertips slowly ghost their way up her inner thigh.

And it was damn hard to keep her breath when his left hand suddenly abandoned her shirt in favor of lifting her right leg, clasping long fingers under her knee.

The feel of his fingers brushing over the thin material, that kept him from his goal, nearly sent them both over the edge.

"What the hell are you doing in there, dude! I've been waiting over twenty minutes, and I REALLY hafta GO!"

* * *

The dark-skinned male with wire-rimmed glasses checked his watch for the tenth time, "Man! Does Danny have the bubble-guts or something? It's almost been half an hour since he stepped in that bathroom." 

His dark-haired companion rolled her eyes and shrugged as she swiped another cold fry from Danny's plate. "I don't know, Tucker, and quite frankly, I don't want hear anything about 'bubble-guts' while I'm eating. Or any other time for that matter."

Tucker smiled and lifted his eyebrows, "Sam, are you trying to tell me you never had the BG's? Or the 'Loose Booty-"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, cutting of his question. Tucker waved his hands in defense while he laughed at the mixed expression of embarrassment and disgust on her face.

"Sorry, sorry."

Sam shook her head after scuffing, before glancing at the bathroom door. Some guy was beginning to bang on the door with annoyed expression on his face.

It wasn't long before he started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing in there, dude! I've been waiting over twenty minutes, and I REALLY hafta Go!"

Tucker snorted loudly while Sam kicked at his legs under the table, trying to hold back her own giggle. They both stopped short when a flushed Valerie Gray walked out of the 'One Occupant' bathroom, followed by a red-faced Danny Fenton.

"You gotta be shittin' me," Tucker said to Danny as he walked towards the booth.

"Language, Tucker," Sam interrupted, before turning her attention back to Danny. "And you! Have you lost your mind? I can't believe you ditched us to make out with her! You do know that this is a public place right? Right, Danny? Are you even listening to me?"

Danny was currently watching Valerie as she made her way over to them. It was hard to listen to Sam's ranting as his mind ran over what he and Valerie almost did in the restroom.

On one hand, he knew it was totally wrong, not to mention in an inappropriate place. But on the other...

"Here ya go. I forgot to give this to you." Valerie handed Danny a small card, which he immediately jammed into his back pocket.

"I guess I got a little distracted," she added before backing away. "Anyway, I really gotta go, so see you guys later."

With that, she headed out the door after a quick wave to the trio.

"You and Valerie? You gotta be shittin' me," Tucker repeated before lightly shoving his best friend.

"Tucker..." Sam started, only to be cut off by Tucker, himself.

"I know, I know. Language," he said quickly before wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"But, damn! Looks like my boy's finally gettin' lucky."

* * *

Valerie shook her head softly as she made her way down the sidewalk. She couldn't believe what transpired not even ten minutes ago. It really hadn't been the original plan that she thought of. 

When she first spotted the trio in Nasty Burger, she intended to approach them together. From there, she planned on asking Danny to step outside for a quick chat. But when he got up and excused himself, her frustration got the better of her.

She was usually strongly against pursuing after guys, unless they were ghosts... but that was a whole different kind of pursuing.

Danny was different, though. There was something about him, something distinct, that she didn't see in other guys.

Since highschool, after that horrible situation with her father losing his job, she always felt some form of connection with him. Even then they tried briefly to date, but with her extra work and ghost hunting, it was impossible. Not to mention, he also had something he was usually busy with at odd times.

But that would change, she was sure. Though there were still ghosts around, she was now a 24 year old Ghost Hunter. And what she couldn't handle, was usually already taken care of before she could get to them.

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't know who was doing it.

Danny Phantom.

If she learned one thing over the past ten years, it was that Danny Phantom wasn't your average ghost. Not only was he the only ghost she couldn't seem to get rid of, but he actually fought off other ghosts as much as she did.

Not to mention the most important, yet strange fact about him...

Danny Phantom, a ghost, was no longer a teenage boy. He was now a man.

And that's what really bothered Valerie. It made no since at all, and worse, she couldn't find or come up with a valid reason how it was possible. As far as she was concerned, only the dead could become ghosts. And once you are a ghost, you appear the same age as you did when you died.

So, why in the **_hell _**was Phantom no longer that scrawny kid who always got in her way when she was fourteen. If he was aging, was he really a ghost? Could he possibly be human? And if so, how could she fight to destroy him?

It made her so uneasy to think about, that she actually stop chasing him six years ago. It was then when she was positive the ghost was aging. It was impossible not to notice the way his shoulders were filling out that black uniform. Not to mention when she turned seventeen, he seemed to tower over her 5'4 frame. Lately, she had been avoiding him, not wanting to confront him with a confused mind.

So, as long as he stayed the fuck out of her way, she wouldn't think about it.

She was two blocks from the Nasty Burger when the familiar beep of her watch warned her a ghost was nearby.

* * *

Danny was climbing in his car when the air left his lungs in a icy breeze. 

"Shit," he muttered before turning to his two friends.

"Something's up, guys. Do you mind taking my car, Tuck, since yours is still parked at my house?"

"No prob, dude. Just be sure to kick some ass for me," Tucker reminded his friend before snatching the keys.

"Oh, God. Is there anyway I can talk you into letting me drive, Tucker?" questioned Sam, after Danny quickly left the scene. Tucker had the habit of driving twenty miles over the speeding limit, nearly hitting all cars and pedestrians alike.

"Sure, but I really doubt you'll agree to it," he answered nonchalantly with a dark spark in his eyes.

Sam quickly made her way to the passenger side of the car trying hard not to smile. "You're such a perv, Tuck. Let's go."

Tucker chuckled to himself before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Works every time."

* * *

Valerie cursed again as she dodged the kick that was aiming for her head. This ghost was definitely a physical fighter. Most ghost would be firing off ecto blasts and using freaky powers to fight her, or better yet, hauling ass to get away from her. But this one seemed to crave the fight, anticipating her every attack and offensive move. 

When she had first arrived, the ghost was hovering over a teenage girl. She was obviously trying to outrun him, when he cornered her into an ally.

Once she distracted the ghost long enough for the girl to escape, she quickly pulled out her ecto-gun. The moment was quickly lived however, when the ghost suddenly appeared in front of her and swatted the gun out of her hand.

Observation number one: he was hella fast.

It wasn't a full minute before they were going at it, head-to-head. After the second blow to the back she made observation number two:

He was a serious fighter.

As she rolled to avoid a kick to the ribs, Valerie wondered where the hell this ghost came from. He obviously wasn't from around here, and he didn't act like the other ghosts she usually fought. His whole attire was black and grey. A grey turtleneck was worn with black slacks and shoes. A black trench coat covered his large frame. On his redhead sat a black hat, with a grey band around it.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily after landing a back-hand punch to his face.

Instead of answering, he ran a hand across his bruised jaw and gave her a dark smile.

That smile had a cold chill running down the length of her spine.

As he took a step forward, she unconsciously took two back. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped short and gave him her hardest glare.

He only smiled wider before winking at her. Two seconds later, he was gone.

At least, she thought he was gone. A second later he reappeared behind her. She didn't have time to react as his left arm wrapped around her neck, and his right around her arms and waist.

Valerie was sick to her stomach when she felt his cold tongue run down her neck.

'_You fucking got to be kiddin' me!'_ She screamed to herself before bucking wildly against him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now!"

"Oooh. Jack likes the feisty ones best," the ghost whispered into her ear. He was starting to like this town already.

* * *

Goodie! First chapter finally out of the way. 

Evilevergreen, this was for you! Now, if I can only keep this going...

Hikari out!


	2. When it's Time to Get a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.

AN: Here's the next chapter, guys! I would like to thank my lil sister for editing this for me.

* * *

Time Changes Everything

Chapter Two

Posted: July 11

* * *

Danny waved once more to the teenage girl as she stepped into her house.

He was flying above her when he was looking for the paranormal being that set off his sixth sense. She was crying and running full speed down the street when she spotted him in the air.

Recognizing the town's ghostly hero, she quickly flagged him down and told him what had happened.

"Damn, that doesn't sound like any of the ghosts from around here. I better go check this guy out." Really hoping that Valerie has taken care of the situation, he quickly took to the skies and headed over to the location the girl had described to him.

His mind wandered slightly to the last time he and the Ghost Hunter actually came face to face. They were both in their late teens, and both of their bodies were still going through changes. It was very difficult - in his opinion - to go up against someone he was physically attracted to. But it was something that his teenage mind/body had to get used to.

They were both trying to catch the same ghost, with Valerie shooting off various shots at him as well. She didn't notice the acid-like goop the ghost hurled at her until it was too late. The Ghost Hunter only had time to gasp before Danny slammed into her, knocking the girl out of it's path. When they had landed, the two teens rolled a few feet before finally coming to a halt. Danny had ended up on top with his hands braced on either side of Valerie's head.

What happened next has him flabbergasted till this day. The girl under him groaned in pain before focusing on his form above her. Even though she wore a face-mask, her gaze seemed to be stuck on his chest and shoulders. They both seemed frozen as they looked over(and slightly felt) the differences between their bodies. Breaking the trance, he finally stood up, and pulled the female up with him. He was just about to mention how she 'owed him one' before she kneed him in the gut. The pain and shock of the blow had brought him to his knees.

By the time he had managed to get back up, she was gone.

Shaking his head at the memory, he was surprised that he was almost at the spot the girl told him about. A few buildings later and he was right on top of them. He paused, hovering a moment, as he watched the two fight. It was usually like this nowadays. If she got to a ghost first, he would let her handle it and fly away before she was done. If he was there first, he made sure to try and finish up before she got there. It cut down on many unwanted battles between the two.

Right away he knew something wasn't right about this one. His aura reeked of havoc and terror at a monstrous level.

The negative energy was extremely higher than their average ghost.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he watched the ghost hunter retreat two steps away from the advancing ghost. Before now, Valerie would have never backed down from a challenge.

When the dark entity appeared behind Valerie, Danny jumped into action.

Back in the ally

Being repulsed and disgusted, was the only thing that Valerie could feel at the moment as she thrashed around. Disgust, at the predicament she was in, and repulsed that it was with a damn _ghost_. Her ecto-gun wasn't two feet away from her for fuck's sake. She was a ghost hunter, her profession was kicking said 'ghosts' ass. There was no acceptable reason for her to even be in _this _position. This was one of the few times she regretted getting rid of her full body suit. This one was similar, but she wore a face mask that only concealed her face from the nose up. She always hated that stifling feeling she got when the mask covered her entire face.

'_Alright, enough screwing around, Valerie.'_

When she felt his arm around her waist loosen slightly from her flailing, she pounced on the opening.

As soon as her elbow was free, she rammed it into his abdomen with all the strength that she could muster. It was followed by the back or her head meeting his nose with a load crack. "Urgh! You stupid bitch," he moaned painfully. She was just getting ready to introduce his face to her boot when the ghost was suddenly snatched away.

After the first three punches, a red haze was beginning to fall over his eyes. Danny was sure he could have crushed his windpipe and finished him, if the man wasn't already dead. Instead, he tightened his vice-like grip that was now on the ghost's neck before pivoting on his right leg. Ignoring the ghost as he clawed at his right hand and arm, Danny brought his right limb back as far as he could...

With a burst of pent up anger, he slung the ghost as high and far away from them as possible. If his head had been a little clearer, he would have jammed the paranormal bastard into the thermos he carried with him.

For a second, all the Ghost Hunter could do was stare at him. She couldn't believe that Phantom just pummeled the ghost, and then hurled the freak into another sector of the town. Didn't that _ass _know that now she would be spending the rest of her afternoon trying to track him down? Not to mention that he actually had the balls to stand in front of her like she, herself wasn't a threat at all to him! She thought briefly of the years she had been avoiding him before frowning.

The red flash in his peripheral vision had Phantom quickly dodging to the right.

Slightly surprised at the tun of events, he laughed dryly.

"Don't tell me we're starting this again. It's been what, almost six years?" He asked the woman in front of him. He wasn't surprised when she took aim again in favor of answering him. Danny only sighed and braced himself slightly before shaking his head.

"You really think you're going to catch me, this time?" Her reply was throwing a punch towards his face. He easily caught her smaller hand before it reached it's target and smirked. "It's going to take way more..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before her sharp uppercut slammed under his chin. The smile was snatched from his face as a metallic taste filled his mouth. His ears didn't miss the gasp that escaped her mouth when he spit the warm blood aside.

Her form seemed to stiffen before she stepped into a fighting stance, "Just what the hell are you, Phantom. It's time you told me the truth."

* * *

As Tucker finally reached Danny's apartment, he sighed aloud. "So, want to hang around till Danny get's home? Though there's really no telling how long it'll be before he's done," he added as an afterthought. They stood outside the parked car as they contemplated on what they could do.

"Well, there's a new movie out tonight. If you buy the food, I'll take care of the tickets," Sam offered, knowing Tucker wouldn't turn down seeing a movie.

"Deal. As long as your definition of 'food' is a large popcorn and a drink." Sam rolled her eyes as they made their way to his car, parked next to Danny's.

"Wow, try not to break the bank there, Tuck," she said sarcastically. Tucker snorted loudly. "Hey, payday isn't until next week, so until then I'm on a budget. But if you're good, I might get you those milk duds you love so much." When he winked at her, Sam laughed lightly before getting into her friend's car.

As they cruised through town, Sam listened as Tucker complained about something that happened to him at work. It was so funny to her how he always complained about how little money he had, when they both knew he was getting well-paid.

Too much didn't change about him since they were teenagers. Except for the crude language he tended to use when he got emotional. And he was a lot taller, too. He and Danny seemed to dwarf her at times. Not to mention he was much more confident of himself than he ever was when he was younger. It probably came from the athletic body he gained from being sidekick of Danny Phantom for so many years. She would be lying if she said she didn't notice the way his white t-shirt hugged his chest and torso. He wore a button-up shirt over it, but left it open. His long legs were covered in brown Dickies pants.

When Sam realized what she was doing, she blushed brightly before turning her head towards her window.

"...and I was like, dude. You can't run that prototype on that worthless shit you call a computer." When Sam didn't respond, he glanced at the woman sitting next to him. She seemed to be in her own world, so he decided to be nice and not tease her about zoning out on him.

When they finally reached the theater, they weren't surprised to find it nearly packed. It was a Friday night, and most couples and friends alike would usually show up there. Sam quickly grabbed their tickets before tugging her companion by his arm.

"Hurry up, Tuck! At the pace you're moving, we're going to miss all the previews!"

Tucker rolled his eyes before slightly speeding up. "Sam! If I walk too fast, all the ladies wont get to really appreciate my hot body as we go by," he told her while pouting his lips childishly. Sam was just about to dig her nails into the arm she held onto, when a large body slammed into her.

Tucker reached out to catch the slight female, but someone beat him to it. His eyes narrowed slightly as he came face-to-face with a tall, well-built male. Short blond hair framed a tanned face with dark blue eyes. Large hands lingered a little too long (in his opinion) on Sam's waist.

"Wow, I didn't see you there. I almost didn't recognize you. Sam, Sam Manson right?" The stranger asked as he slowly scanned her with his eyes. He took in the long legs covered in snug blue jeans, the slim waist that was complimented with the simple black tank. "You're all grown up I see," added as his eyes paused at her chest before finally looking into violet eyes.

"And I see you haven't changed much at all," said Tucker as stepped next to Sam. He gave the man an empty smile as he wrapped an arm loosely around his friend's shoulder. Though no words were exchanged, his atmosphere was practically screaming, "BACK THE FUCK OFF"

"Long time no see, Dash. What has it been, seven years since you left for college?"

* * *

Danny tried to control his anger as Valerie threw another punch at him. "Will you stop that? I told you I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What do you mean, 'what am I?' I'm the ghost you've been stalking for ten years."

Valerie glared at him through the red viser, at the moment really wishing he could see her face. "Don't play dumb with me, Phantom. Normal ghost don't act the way you do. They don't try to capture each other, or age and get any older. So cut the shit right now and tell me what's really going on. I'm tired of pretending that you're just a freaky ghost that's a constant pain in my ass." Valerie stepped into a offensive stance. "I tried being nice, dammit, but you insist on getting in my way. If you're not going to tell me what I wanna know, I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Danny held up his arms defensively, "Okay, calm down. Now it's not that simple, Valerie. I can't really..." what he had to say next was cut off when his legs were suddenly swept from under him.

"Keep my name out of your mouth, ghost! The last thing I need is for someone else finding out who I am."

"Fuck! Sorry, okay! And I can't really explain to you what I am," he told her angrily.

Danny went intangible just before her foot made contact with his face. Valerie tried hard to get her emotions under control. She knew part of it had to do with the rogue ghost that she briefly fought with. It was also hard when it came to dealing with Phantom. He wasn't telling her anything that she wanted to hear, but that was usual when it came to the allusive ghost.

"You can't take the heat, Phantom? I'm not even using my weapons and you're still running away. Are you that much of a coward?" She asked lowly, knowing that he was still in hearing distance. He suddenly appeared in front of the young woman, jaw clinched so tightly you could see the strain on his face.

"Alright Valerie. You want a fight? Let's go." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. This was definitely not the way to get her to trust him. He was still a bit on edge from that ghost, and the last thing he wanted to do was take it out on the woman in front o him. _'Too late'_, he thought himself as she performed a smooth spin kick to his face.

He blocked at the last minute and pushed forward on her leg. Instead of stumbling, she simply went with the momentum and flipped onto her hands. Danny was caught off guard when she sprung back towards him, catching him in the chest with her healed boots. As he crashed into the garbage cans behind him, the halfa could have sworn he heard her chuckle.

"Is that all you got, ghost boy. I hate to say it, but I really expected more from you," she told him smugly. The smugness was ripped from her face when she suddenly felt that familiar iciness behind her. She spun around only to be grabbed roughly by her shoulders before she was slammed into the building behind her. She struck out with her right hand, only to have him catch her wrist and pin it over her head. It was the same result when she tried with her left.

Phantom quickly pressed himself between her legs before she could use those deadly knees on his nether parts. They were now in a very intimate position and it was hard to ignore with both of them breathing heavily on each other. Valerie was quick to stop struggling against him when she realized it was only making him rub against her in an uninviting way. She could feel the goosebumbs spreading across her entire body, and she tried desperately to convince herself that it was from his cold body pressing into her, and not something else.

"Is this what you want, Valerie?" He asked her darkly, trying to ignore the feeling of being in close contact with her for the second time that day.

"Fuck you," she said bitterly as she gazed up into bright green eyes. If it was possible, he pressed even closer to the hunter, "Don't tempt me," was all he said before crushing his cold lips onto hers. Danny felt the shudder run through her body when he shoved his cold tongue into her mouth. Valerie's eyes shot open wide when her nemesis kissed her throughly. She thought quickly of biting off the appendage when he suddenly pulled away. Feeling slightly unstable, she closed her eyes briefly to get herself under control_. 'Oh yeah. I definitely need a man if I'm letting ghost man here feel me up,_' Valerie thought angrily to herself. She opened her eyes, trying to burn him to hell with her gaze.

Well, she would have, if the ghost man hadn't already vanished from sight.

"Shit," was all she could say, before grabbing her discarded glider speeding off into the air.

* * *

AN: that's the second installment, I hope it was as good as the first chapter. If you spot anything off or if I'm missing information, please let me know. Thanks Evilevergreen for being my first review! 


	3. Complications and Taking Risk

1

AN: Back with chapter three! Hope you guys like it.

Warning: Explicit language

* * *

Posted: July 19th 

Time Changes Everything

Chapter Three

* * *

Tucker considered himself a pretty laid-back guy. He was the most easygoing out of their trio, and usually, he was very social. But the man standing in front of him closed off that side of himself. Of all the people they had to run into, it had to be Dash Baxter. The fucking asshole that made he and Danny's highschool life a living hell. 

Dash nodded in agreement to the black male in front of him. "Yeah, it's been quite a few years. Do I know you?" he asked, not being able to place the dark face with a name.

Tucker almost laughed at the question. The bastard didn't even remember who he was. No longer did he look like the nerdy geek from highschool. No, now he was eye to eye with the shallow ex-football star. While Dash had more 'buff' to his built, Tucker's muscle was more lean and subtle.

"Yes, he's Tucker Foley," Sam replied when it became obvious that the man beside her wasn't going to. She was slightly surprised at the animosity Tucker was showing towards Dash. She knew he never liked the jock, but he never mentioned him once during the seven years Baxter had been gone.

"The name sounds slightly familiar," Dash remarked, bringing his attention back to the girl in front of him. Her lavender eyes seemed to draw him in, and he was blown away how much she had matured from highschool.

"You probably remember me by 'Techno-Geek' instead?" Tucker asked dryly when the man's attention went back to Sam.

The comment had Dash looking Tucker in his marble green eyes. "That was you? Man, I totally didn't recognize you. You guys used to hang with Fen-turd... I mean Fenton," he added when the Tucker's bored gaze turned malicious at the barb towards his friend.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, you know," he apologized lamely.

"You have no fuckin' idea," Tucker commented before taking Sam's wrist in his grasp. Without another word, he led them away from the blond man and didn't look back. Sam could only glance at Dash in apology as she followed her steaming friend.

* * *

He could feel his broken bones mending and healing themselves as he straightened from his crouched position. The half-ghost had caught him off guard, and his strength had surprised him. He briefly remembered the way his hand had crushed his windpipe without struggle. It would be more difficult than he thought to carry out his plan, but he would prevail... eventually. 

Jack chuckled as he licked the remaining blood off of his hands. At his feet laid a young woman. She had been beautiful; strawberry blond hair that always fell to her waist. Azure eyes, that now stared glassily at nothing. Crimson blood concealed the once ivory skin. He glanced at the broken body before walking away.

"You've won round one Phantom, but I haven't even warmed up, yet."

* * *

Valerie slammed the door to her apartment before tossing her bag onto the table. "Dammit! This is all his fault! He just _had _to show, and fuck everything up like he always does..." She ranted to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Two hours were spent looking for the rogue ghost, Jack, and she still didn't have a clue where he was. 

Valerie roughly turned the knobs that sat over the porcelain tub. She peeled off her t-shirt and skirt, anticipating the hot shower. When she finished undressing, she stepped under the hot spray of water with a blissful moan.

She sighed as the tension in her shoulders slowly began to melt. Her day had started off so nice before it was shot to hell.

She suddenly wondered what Danny was doing at that very moment as she brought two fingers to her lips. Valerie thought briefly of the kisses they shared in the bathroom of the Nasty Burger, and the way his hands caressed her body. She was surprised when a soft current of pleasure washed over her skin.

"All of that fighting and searching the town must really have me sexually frustrated," she muttered to herself before quickly ending her shower. As she wrapped the thick, cotton towel around her frame, she thought back to the fight with Phantom. He was still reluctant as he'd always been to fight her, which she expected. What she didn't expect, was him to battle her with his mouth.

This time when a shudder passed over her flesh, she blamed it on the cool air hitting her damp skin.

* * *

The kitchen wasn't large, but it still got the job done. The stove had seen better days, and the faucet on the sink tended to leak more times than not. Dishes from breakfast and last night dinner still sat untouched. The refrigerator was old, and usually held more beverages than it did food. Inside, a carton of Chinese food was no doubt too old to be edible. In fact, by tomorrow it would be eligible to vote. It was definitely a bachelor's place. 

Danny sat at the small table that was in his one bedroom apartment. A small card seemed to hold all of his attention, as he stared hard at the numbers written in red ink. It had been two days since he had seen or heard from Valerie. After kissing her in his ghost form, he thought it would be best to back off for a day or two.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," He asked himself aloud. He had to be out of his mind to even _think _about dating Valerie, knowing she hated his ghost form. If she hadn't learned to trust or forgive him by now, it was very doubtful that she would anytime soon. "Especially after I kissed her. Real smart move, Danny."

He thought of a one-night stand with the huntress, but it was quickly dismissed. After the stunt in the restroom, and in the alley, he knew he could never have her just once. He would want to take her over, and over, and...

"Fuck this," was all he said before snatching the card off the table and heading towards the cordless phone sitting on the counter top.

* * *

Valerie mentally went over all the curses she could think of as she landed two blocks away from her apartment. Making sure no one was in visible sight, she quickly changed back into her street clothes. She had just spent another morning and afternoon searching for the missing ghost from Friday. And though she caught two ghosts who were tossing dirty laundry into forty-foot trees, she was still upset about Jack. It was something dangerous about him, but she just couldn't pinpoint it. And she knew if he wasn't captured soon, something very bad was going to happen. 

As she shook her head in disappointment, Valerie wondered if Danny changed his mind about calling her. It had been two days now, and the feeling of rejection was starting to creep up on her.

"Oh well. It's his loss," she said, trying to convince herself as she reached her apartment building. The sound of her cell phone ringing quickly brought her out of her dampening mood.

"Hello? Danny, it's you," she smiled softly as his deep voice washed over the phone. Even though she would never admit it, a slight giddy feeling arose within her.

"I was beginning to give up on you," she said quietly, secretly jumping up and down inside her mind. As she listened to his voice, she unconsciously paced up and down the sidewalk in front of her apartment.

"No, that' s perfect. Seven it is," she agreed, before walking up the stairs to her apartment. She quickly kicked off her sneakers after unlocking and stepping through the door.

"Oh and Danny? Don't be late."

* * *

"No fuckin' way! You finally called her," Tucker said in disbelief as he walked into Danny's apartment just as the other man hung 

up the phone. He flopped on the black sofa in his best friend's livingroom before smiling, "It's about damn time man, about _damn _time."

"What are you doing here Tuck? I thought you were working a double today," Danny asked as he placed Valerie's number back into his wallet.

"Oh, Parker's filling in for me. Said she needed to make up some hours, so I gave her my second shift," Tucker answered absently. "By the way, guess who me and Sam ran into Friday night," he said suddenly to the man in front of him. Danny raised his eyebrows at the change of conversation. "Who? It wasn't Vlad Masters or anyone like that, was it?"

"More like Dash Baxter. I guess he's home for good. You should have seen the way that asshole was eying Sam, like she was one of his groupies or a fucking piece of candy," Tucker answered distastefully as he thought back to the encounter.

"Sam's a big girl, Tuck. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Besides, do you really thing she would go out with him? She remembers how big of a jerk he was in highschool," Danny responded to the brooding man sitting on his couch. When he didn't reply, Danny smiled in realization.

"Ya know something, Tucker? If you would just ask her out, you wouldn't have to worry about guys 'eyeing Sam' as you put it."

Tucker shook his head before standing, "Dude, don't start with that again. I told you it would never work. Sam's our friend, and it'll be weird between the three of us if we started dating. What if it doesn't work out and we can't stand to be in the same room as the other. Do you really think we could remain friends after going through something like that?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "It's a risk I know, Tuck. And if you're not willing to risk it, you're going to have to let her go. It's not fair to her or you for that matter. "

And a risk was exactly what he himself was doing, by deciding to date Valerie. Her name seemed to bring Danny back to the present as he checked his watch for the time. "Shit, I gotta get ready Tuck. I only have an hour and a half before I have to pick up Valerie from her place. Think about what I said," he told his friend as he headed towards the bathroom.

Tucker contemplated the situation a few minutes as the shower came to life in the bathroom. Sighing to himself, he snatched his car keys off the coffee table before heading out the door.

* * *

She checked her reflection for the fifth time before nodding in satisfaction. It had been at least two years since she had been on a date, so she wanted to look perfect. 

When she got off the phone with Danny, Valerie went straight for the bathtub. After soaking for nearly an hour, she rummaged through her closet for something suitable for a dinner date.

The strapless red dress seemed to scream out 'WEAR ME!', so she responded accordingly. The strappy red sandals gave her three extra inches when she slipped them on. Valerie completed the ensemble with four inch-long earrings that dangled on her brown shoulders. The tear-shape stones of the earrings were crimson, glittering in the soft light of her bedroom lamp. They had been a gift from Vlad Matters years ago when she turned eighteen.

Deciding against leaving her hair down, Valerie pulled the ebony tresses up into a high bun. A few wisp of hair refused to cooperate as they fell softy against her face. She was debating of grabbing a few hair clips when the doorbell rang softy through the apartment.

"Shit, shit, shit," she repeated softly as she rushed to the livingroom. Grabbing her ghost hunting gear off the couch and shoving it in a nearby closet, Valerie made her way to the door.

Danny took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. Glancing at his watch, he was relieved that he had made it on time. Tucker had been long gone when he finished his shower, and he was sure his friend had a lot to think about. Danny was reaching for the bell again when the door suddenly opened. He felt his mouth go dry at the image in front of him.

Long brown legs seemed to go on for days before disappearing underneath a dark red dress. The material fell softly against her thighs and hips before hugging the slim waist and full, round breast. He found himself longing to kiss that spot above her right shoulder as it pulsed quickly under her skin. His gaze rose to her full lips, coated lightly in red lip gloss. Long lashes lowered over emerald eyes as they swept over his tall frame.

"You clean up nice, Fenton," Valerie said softly, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. It was a big understatement, but it was the only thing she could think of without sounding like a complete buffoon. The crisp white dress shirt looked heavenly on his lean frame. He had left the top two buttons undone, showing off hints of toned hard flesh underneath. Black slacks and shoes completed the look, and his dark hair was still as unruly as it always been. She had never wanted someone as much as she did at that very moment. Valerie swallowed hard at the thought before clearing her throat, "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

AN: WHEW! You guys don't know how hard this chapter was to write! I hope you enjoyed it, though it didn't have any action like the last two chapters. 

I like to give thanks to you guys who reviewed! It was because of you that I squeezed this chapter out today.

Jaymie

Evilevergreen

Freshgal

master

LongingforLlangarlia

so.random

animefreak

mandy


	4. Take One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

AN: Chapter four is finally up for you guys. I really struggled with this one, so I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to answer a few questions, and I even brought in someone new to the fic. I really have been writing this off the top of my head, so I hope I can keep this up.

* * *

Warnings: Language and sexual situations. 

Time Changes Everything

Chapter Four

Posted July 25th

* * *

Her heart was going into overdrive as she ran down the sidewalk. She was too afraid to look back, afraid of what she might find if she did. Chocolate brown hair trailed behind her as she increased her speed. Blood ran steadily down her left arm, but that was the least of her problems. Deep inside, she knew that running was futile, but the human instinct refused to let the young woman give up. The temperature around her steadily began to drop, bringing cold terror upon her along with it. 

"NO!" she yelled in denial as he seemed to materialize in front of her. His pale face was mostly hidden under the rim of his black hat. Blood stains were smeared on his hands and face; her blood.

"Stay away from me! Please, leave me alone," she begged angrily to the figure in front of her.

He slowly raised his head, finally revealing his undaunted gaze.

As soon as their eyes locked, she could feel herself falling, slowly falling to the pavement below. A strange sensation of euphoria coursed through her and the last thing she remembered was gold swirling hypnotically around black pupils.

Jack narrowed his eyes as the woman lost consciousness, feeling slight disappointment. He was hoping this one would be different. But her body responded the same way as the other female he encountered. _'No matter. I will find what I'm looking for, that I am sure. In the meanwhile, I will continue to grow stronger as I search for her. The one who will show me the gateway.' _

Jack stared darkly at the attractive female. His eyes devouring her petite figure and smooth skin. "It would be a crime to let such beauty go to waste," he said to himself. Knowing that she wouldn't wake for another three hours, he decided on taking her with him. Somewhere where they could get _very _acquainted.

* * *

"Wow, that pasta was to die for," Valerie moaned blissfully as they made their way out of the restaurant. It was the first time in months that she was able to enjoy a meal with someone (without having to leave to fight ghosts.) And dammit, it felt great. 

Unbeknownst to her, Danny was having the exact thoughts. "Was that the reason you were picking off my plate?" he asked teasingly, bumping his shoulder softly against her bare one. "Ooh, don't go there, Danny. If I recall, it was _you _eating off _my _plate," she retorted with a smile.

Danny paused in his step as he pretended to think back to their dinner. Valerie, stopping in front of him, only placed her left hand on a curved hip, waiting for his response. After closing his eyes in mock concentration for a second, the blue orbs finally stretched open in realization, "Oh! That was me, huh?" Looking at the woman in front of him with a half smile, he gently brushed a few wisps of hair out of her amused filled eyes. "I guess I just can't help myself when it comes to you."

Valerie fought against the oncoming shudder that went through her body, but she couldn't quite stop it. And by the way Danny's gaze darkened considerably, she had a feeling he noticed it too.

"How about I take you home, we both have work tomorrow, and it's already going on ten," he suggested quietly. He knew if she continued to look at him like that, he would kiss her then and there.

She could only nod in agreement, and Danny led them toward his car.

They finally reached her apartment and Danny walked Valerie up to her door. The drive back had been mostly silent as they both thought quietly about the other. "I really had a wonderful time, Danny," Valerie finally said, as she turned the lock with her key.

"So did I. I'm really glad you didn't give up on me, Val. We'll have to do this again, sometime soon," Danny told her with a smile. She licked her lips in nervousness, and his eyes honed in on her mouth. She was opening her mouth to reply when he closed his lips over hers.

Valerie was about to agree with him and instead, found herself being kissed senselessly. His warm frame pressed against hers, and she found herself against the door of her apartment. At that moment, she was hit with a hard case of déjà vu. His lips tugged slightly on her fuller ones before pulling away, only to repeat the process. His mouth seemed to devour hers as his lips took control. He ran his hands slowly up her sides, leaving a blazing trail of want inside her. Valerie fumbled behind her for the door knob before finally grasping it and pushing open the door. Lips still locked together, they stumbled in the apartment, tugging on hair and clothes. The up-due she had worn for tonight was now a tangled heap around her shoulders, thanks to Danny's large hands.

Valerie's closed eyes opened when she felt her back lying against the large couch in her livingroom. She ran her dark hands up and around Danny's neck before they disappeared into his black hair. His hot tongue seemed to brand her as it rolled over her throat and up to her earlobe. A loud moan broke free and she gasped, pulling his face up for another kiss. This time she took control, slowing the kiss down to a painful drawl. She licked his lips teasingly between kisses, sucking on them sensually and lazily. When tongues met, they both moaned, pressing bodies tightly against each other. Valerie's hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, wanting desperately to feel his bare skin against hers.

Danny's brain seemed to be in a haze, and that haze was Valerie Gray. His body always had a mind of it's own when it concerned her. He moaned again when her hands finally reached his bare chest. He discarded the unbuttoned shirt before placing open-mouth kisses right above her breast. The woman under him gasped softly and squirmed beneath him as she tried to move her legs. Danny lifted his lower body slightly, allowing Valerie to place the long limbs around his flanks.

The red dress she still wore was now hiked up over her hips, and he pulled back briefly to stare at the matching lace undergarment. He tugged the dress upwards and maneuvered it over her head and arms. As his heartbeat accelerated, Danny could only stare at the woman in mind-numbing desire. The strapless bra matched the underwear and dress, and her breast threatened to spill over at any moment as she lay beneath him. Smooth brown skin covered a shapely figure; soft, but toned from years of fighting. When he looked into her green eyes, dark with lust, a certain part of him began to stiffen. Her lips were swollen and bruised from their prolonged kissing, and it only made him harder. Anxious to go further, he quietly asked her to lead them to her bedroom.

* * *

Vlad Masters frowned as looked at the screen in front of him. It was showing the fight between Valerie and the ghost Jack. Even on screen, Vlad could see there was something odd about that one. For instance, he wasn't as transparent as the average ghost that escaped from the ghost zone. He also tended to fight on his feet instead of relying on flight as the normal ghosts did. He raised his eyebrows in surprised as his little ghost hunter retreat from the oncoming ghost. _'Unusual indeed.'_ He planned on finding out whom the ghost was and where he came from, slightly surprised at the immediate dislike he had for the paranormal being. Indifference was the usual feeling he had for ghosts, except for the halfa Danny. 

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the half-ghost himself appeared on scene. "Well, well, well. You just can't stay away from her, can you, Danny?" he asked himself aloud.

He knew Valerie had been avoiding the halfa, how couldn't he when he reviewed all of her battles? He was very much against it at the beginning, hell, it was the whole purpose of her being his hunter. But, nevertheless, he understood her dilemma as the boy started aging into a man. So he decided to bide his time and continue to support her and act as a friend and father figure to her. And though he would never admit it, genuine feelings began to grow and bloom for the young woman. How could they not, when he, himself had never owned a family of his own?

Vlad watched the remaining footage with a blank expression. And even when his ghost huntress was kissed by Phantom toward the end, he didn't bat an eye.

* * *

The bed was large and covered with soft satin pillows; her dark skin clashing beautifully against the green silk sheets. After removing pants, socks and shoes, he resumed his position over her smaller frame, raking his gaze down her topless form. 

As Danny's left arm supported his weight, he used his right hand to explore the soft and yielding body beneath his. He started at the top of her head, running a hand through her hair and pushing some of it behind the shell of her ear. He trailed a finger over her lips, and bit back a groan when she nipped at the digit with her teeth. His hand continued down her throat, and paused at the fluttering pulse point before continuing down toward her breast. Danny swirled his finger around the subtle skin, watching as a faint red flush followed his path. He laid his hand flat in the valley between her breast, slowly running his hand down the length of her body. It gave him deep pleasure, the way her frame trembled from his touch.

Valerie tried her best to keep the moans to a minimum, but it was getting harder with every second he caressed her. When his touch grazed her _there_, another sound of gratification escaped her throat. His touch continued down to her thighs, slightly squeezing before going down to her legs. Even the spot behind her knees weren't safe from his torturous fingers.

His hand crept back up toward her thighs and she sighed in pleasure as he slowly pulled down the laced underwear.

"You're so beautiful, Valerie. You don't know how long I've dreamed about touching you like this." Danny watched as her eyes skimmed his body and face.

"No, Daniel. You're beautiful," she told him quietly, caressing his shoulders with her hands as she stared into his blue eyes.

Danny watched as her eyes darken to a molten green when he slipped a finger inside her. She was damp, and very hot as he slowly stroked her with his fingers. Her thighs trembled around his arm, altering from opening and clamping shut around the appendage. He brought his lips down to her breast, taking his time as he tortured her with his mouth and hand.

Valerie shut her eyes tightly as she felt a slow winding taking place inside of her. His pace increased steadily as her body shuddered from his ministrations; it wouldn't be long before . . .

A sharp cry left her lips when she felt herself begin to plunge over that blissful edge.

Valerie stared at Danny with a heavy lidded gaze, a gaze that informed him that they had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

She stretched lazily, arching her back as the sun made its way through her apartment window. The silk sheets collapsing at her waist, she sat up to extend her arms above her head. As the cool air hit her skin, she was reminded of her current state of undress. 

A deep sigh had her turning to the left.

His blue eyes seemed to drink in her naked form -full lips, bedroom-green eyes, and dark tousled hair - Damn, he wanted to take her again.

Reading the look in his eyes, Valerie hopped out of bed, dragging the sheets with her, "Oh, doesn't even think about it, Danny. I'm pretty sure we're both late for work. And I have to shower and make breakfast . . ." Her voice trailed off as Danny rose from the bed, appearing oblivious to his naked state.

Valerie took one look at his advancing form and fled the bedroom with a high-pitched laugh, sheets and all.

He gave her a five-second head start before going after her.

* * *

"I hope Danny realizes that I do have to be back at work in an hour," the young woman complained as she checked her watch for the second time. The café was busy, packed with people who were there on their lunch break. She nodded to the waitress who offered more coffee before glancing out the window. It was gorgeous outside, blue sky scattered with white fluffy clouds. The irony was, the weatherman had predicted rain and thunderstorms. With a dry chuckle she turned away, just in time to see Danny plunk down across from her. 

"Afternoon, sis," he said brightly, after giving his order to the waitress as she poured him a cup of coffee.

Jazz raised her eyebrows at his enthusiasm. "What's got you in such a good mood? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Valerie Gray, would it?" She smiled when her brother choked on the hot coffee he was drinking.

"Where would you get something like that, Jazz?" he asked as he used the napkin to clean up the mess he had made.

"Sam gave me a call, yesterday. She told me about the Nasty Burger scene, Danny. Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked, referring to Valerie being a ghost hunter. Danny told her about the woman years ago, when she found out he was in love with her. It seemed her brother was destined to live a hard life.

Danny groaned loudly, really _not _wanting to have this conversation right now. "Look, Jazz. I know what I'm doing, okay? Don't worry about it." She gave her brother an unbelieving stare, "There's a difference from 'knowing what you're doing' and 'knowing what you want', Danny. It sounds like you're getting the two confused." He was opening his mouth to retort when she raised her hand.

"Just listen for a sec, all right? I know you have serious feeling for this girl, and you do deserve _some _type of happiness after everything you've down for this town. But what you're doing is not fair to Valerie. If you guys are to be involved, deep feelings are sure to develop between the two of you. And that's dangerous considering the animosity she feels towards Phantom," she added quietly, being sure no one could over hear her. "If you're willing to risk everything for her, then _tell _her everything, Danny. You have to come clean before you guys get too serious. Or do something crazy, like sleeping together," she finished, waiting for Danny's response.

When he refused to meet her eyes, Jazz felt a deep pit at the bottom of her stomach. "Oh, Danny. Please tell me you didn't," she begged, though inside her, she already knew the answer.

"I hadn't planned on-we didn't-I just," after stammering and fumbling over his words, Danny finally sighed in defeat. "Shit! What can I say, Jazz? I fucked up big time, okay?"

Ignoring his crude language, Jazz reached over and brushed a stray hair out of his blue eyes, "It's okay, Danny. You'll figure something out. You always do." For a moment they were both quiet, thinking about the situation Danny had put himself (and inadvertently Valerie) in.

"Danny?" Danny tore his gaze from the cooling coffee, the brown substance reminding him of Valerie's skin. "Yea, Jazz?"

"You did use protection, didn't you?" she asked intently, praying silently to herself.

"Do you really think I'm _that _stupid, Jazz?" he asked feeling like a teenager all over again.

"Please tell me that's a 'yes'. That does means 'yes', right," she persisted, raising a finely arched brow.

"Jazz!"

* * *

AN: Come on down, Jazz! This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far, and it really helped me decide on where I want to take this fic. Originally, I was going to go into detail concerning the intimate scene with Danny and Valerie (what can I say, I'm a smut queen ). But it's only the fourth chapter, and you guys can afford to wait for the real juicy stuff ;; 


	5. Round Two

1AN: Back again as you can see. Sorry for the month delay, but I'm here! I dedicate this chapter to Freshgal, cause I was reading her latest chapters of 'Dunes' and 'Fate or Consequences' and it reminded me I had my own story to write! Not to mention a certain email I got(told ya I wouldn't give up on it!)So I got off my ass (for a minute at least) and wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. Any others of course, belongs to me!

Warnings: only language... I think.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Time Changes Everything

Chapter Five

Posted August 26

DDDDDDDDDDD

One of the great things about working for Vlad was that you could leave at the drop of a dime if you needed to 'run an errand for Mr. Masters'. That made ghost hunting much easier while maintaining her day job.

Valerie sighed blissfully as she soared through the air on her glider. It had been a while since she felt this good. The memory of her night with Danny flashed through her head, bringing along with it a light blush on her mahogany skin. And that was three nights ago! Though Danny wasn't her first, he definitely was the most experienced. Which honestly wasn't saying much since she had only been with another man one other time, when she was in highschool. And the two-minute round she had with the highschool basketball player in his parent's house was not her brightest idea.

"You live and learn," she muttered to herself as her eyes scanned the city below. A sudden chill passed through her, and she only had time to gasp before a deep voice flowed into her ear.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? I was beginning to miss you," The voice was felt as a caress, like the words itself wanted to touch and wrap around her skin.

Refusing to let him intimate her for a second time, Valerie slowly turned around to stare into eyes that were black as coal.

"You finally came out of hiding I see," she replied nonchalantly, pretending not to be alarmed that her ghost detector hadn't responded to his presence.

"Yes, well your friend made sure of that. But now that I'm back, what do you say to 'Round Two'?" he asked around the dark smile on his pale face.

Valerie noted that he was actually attractive, in a cold, insane way. "First off, he's not my friend. And second, bring it on, punk!" In seconds her gun was charged and firing in rapid succession at the dark being in front of her. Anticipating the attack, he quickly dodged to the right before diving down towards the streets below.

Valerie gritted her teeth before taking off after the escaping ghost. Until now, she had almost forgotten how fast he was. Cursing loudly when the ecto-net missed it's target, she upped her speed.

"Come now, little hunter. Is that indeed all you have to give me? I'm not like the pathetic so-called ghosts that you're used to chasing in this small town," Jack taunted as he flew backwards from the woman. This was all just a game to him, and when he was ready, he would really make his move.

V

V

Sam frowned as she continued to read the newspaper she swiped from Tucker. There was an article about a young woman who was found nearly dead in the street a few nights ago. Though her physical condition was stable, mentally, it wasn't looking good. The woman had reported that she had been attacked, by a ghost.

While most people of Amity Park were aware that ghost were indeed 'real', there have been very few cases when someone was attacked and seriously harmed because of one. What made the young female's story even peculiar was what she told her doctors.

The ghost hypnotized the girl into having sexual intercourse.

Of course a rape kit was brought into play, but no evidence was provided to back up the young lady's story. When asked whether or not she was forced, Terry(the victim) would only look away. It was now suspected that the girl might have been having abusive relationship problems with an unknown boyfriend, and she's trying to cover it with a bogus story...

Sam slowly closed the newspaper and placed it on the table in her kitchen. Glancing up, she found that Tucker was staring at her with a troubled expression.

"So, do you think it's something we should be worried about? I mean, damn. This is _way _out of the ball park of what we're used to if it's real."

Sam sighed deeply and shook her head, "I don't know, Tucker. But anything's possible. And don't you find it weird that this happened after Danny told us about that strange ghost he and Valerie ran into?"

Tucker frowned before dropping into one of the chairs at the large breakfast table. "Shit, I totally forgot about that. We better call and let him know what's up then." Tucker snatched his cell phone out of his back pocket before calling his friend.

T

T

Valerie winced as she rolled away from the large tree she had just hit. She would be lucky if her ribs were only bruised after that impact. Slowly getting to her feet, she ignored the burning pain that ate away at her right side.

The pursuit had quickly changed once they left the city limits. It was as if he was leading her on as she chased him through the city as he dodged and ducked most of her attacks. When the buildings became fewer in between, she didn't notice or chose not to focus on it. But when they hit the wooded area, it became more harder to stay in range with the ghost, but he had no problems at all with keeping up with him. It was an unfair advantage, especially when your opponent could walk through trees.

"My, my, my. How the tables have turned, little huntress. You don't look so good," Jack said smugly as he watched the young woman struggled to her feet. Smiling when threw herself at him in rage, he braced himself for her attack.

He blocked her right punch with his right hand, and chuckled as he caught her flying left knee with his free hand. Her masked head suddenly came crashing into his chin, and he saw stars.

Seeing her opening, Valerie ignored the throbbing pain in her head as clasped her fingers together. Swinging painfully to the left before twisting back around, she rammed her conjoined hands into his jaw. She watched in pleasure as he spun into the tree she had just hit moments ago.

"I'm not out of the game yet, bastard."

V

V

He tried not to groan as he hung up his cell. That was the fourth time he tried calling Valerie within the hour. Even though he promised his sister that he would cool things down with the huntress, he still kept in contact and talked to her daily. She usually would have been getting off work around this time, unless she spotted a ghost on the way home. And it wouldn't have bothered him as much as it usually would, if that weirdo ghost still wasn't on the loose. And the last thing he wanted was for her to run into him alone.

Danny ran his hand through his messy hair before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I could always do a quick scan of the city myself," he said aloud, trying to convince himself there was nothing to worry about.

His mental debate was put on hold as his cell phone buzzed on the table. He had a habit of leaving it on vibrate.

Snatching the device off of the table, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when Tucker's name flashed over the screen. "What up, Tuck?"

D

D

Sorry for the short chapter. I decided to squeeze this out today since I had a little free time. Though it's a little short, I did put a lot of thought into it, and I hope you guys liked it.

Please tell me what ya think!


End file.
